The Return
by Hiei098
Summary: Naraku had brought Inuyasha's enemies back from the dead with a revenge. Will Inuyasha step up to the challange! [oneshot] [no parings]


I always wondered what would happen if all of the enemies came back with some revenge...Here is the story enjoy! Remember to R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful things Rumiko Takashi (sp?) has made!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze was blowing. Everything seemed perfect accept a fuming Inuyasha. "Where in hell is that wench" a very clearly mad Inuyasha. "She said she'd be here this morning but it is lunch time." "Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku said coming from behind a tree." "I'm sure she has a good reason," said Sango coming from behind Miroku. " Yeah she usually is not late unless there is a reason" said a very jumpy Shippo. " Hey!" Kagome was running towards them waving a hand. "Sorry I'm late I had to go to the store to get more supplies" "well the good thing is you returned safe and sound right?" Miroku said. "Lets go then," said Inuyasha walking away from the group. "Right" everyone said at once. 

Naraku was looking over a cliff and at the group as they walked down the path through the valley. "As soon as they cross the valley they will be in for a dangerous surprise." Naraku said evily.

Far off in the distance Kouga was running towards the familiar scent of Kagome. It was the afternoon when they reached the lake. "I sense two jewel shards coming at fast speed." Kagome said. Then Kouga came into view. "Hey Kagome I thought I smelt your lovely scent." Kouga said. " Um nice to met you too Kouga" Kagome said. " What do you want Kouga" Inuyasha said stepping in between Kouga and Kagome. " Oh its mutt face" Kouga said in an unsurprising voice. Kagome suddenly said " I sense more shikon shards around here. " You are very perspective aren't you" a Naraku said " unfortunately this will be your down fall."

Suddenly a bunch of demons stepped out into the clearing. Then everyone's eyes opened wide accept for Kouga. The demons happened to be Yura, Hiten and Maten, Mistress Centipede, the fake water god, and the spider demon that posed as a master of a temple. " I-I t-t-thought we killed all of you." Inuyahsa said. " You did" Yura calmly said. " But we got revived by Naraku" said the fake water god. " Naraku said we can keep the sacred jewel shards if we killed you all." Hiten said " and we all gladly accept his offer" Maten added. " We killed you all once we can do it again!" Inuyasha yelled back at them. Try if you can Yura said mockingly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took his coat and gave it to Kagome. Then suddenly Yura's hair came and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. She got him until he couldn't move at all. Then the spider came and bit his shoulder. " Now my venom effects more than just humans." He laughs as Inuyasha slowly drifted to unconscious. Then Yura took his sword "He doesn't need this any more" then she threw it into the lake. Mean while Miroku and Sango were fighting the evil water god while Kouga, Kagome, and Shippo fought Hiten, Maten, and Mistress centipede. Kagome killed the centipede with here arrows. She turned around to find an unconscious Inuyasha with Yura and the spider demon. She shot and killed the spider demon instantly. She tried to hit Yura but she missed instead she hit the hair holding Inuyasha. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. " Inuyasha Inuyasha are you okay" Kagome said running towards him. Kagome looked at Yura and said " what did you do to him." " We just poisoned him nothing big" Yura replied slyly. Kagome got mad and took an arrow and shot Yura killing her quickly. Now only two monsters but Inuyasha's poisoned.

Okay what should I do Kagome thought over and over again. She thought that she should give Inuyasha a cure. She ran for her yellow back pack to go get the cure. After she got the cure she came back to find Inuyasha stirring. "Inuyasha are you okay." Kagome said. " Ka…go…. Me…." Inuyasha weakly said. " Good your alive. I need you to swallow this" Kagome said handing him the pill. Inuyasha swallowed the pill and then asked " Where is….. Yura and the… spider demon" "I killed them both and the only demons that are left are the fake water god and the thunder brothers." Kagome replied. Mean while Kouga was dodging the lighting bolts and trying to attack the thunder bothers at the same time, but he couldn't damage them. Miroku couldn't suck up the snake because of the sacred jewel shards. So he was trying to throw scrolls at the beast but was missing terribly Sango couldn't get the head cause the snake was moving way to munch and she couldn't get a good shot. "I'm going to go help to go help Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said getting up. "Inuyasha you can't your too weak" Kagome said pleadingly, but as always he didn't listen at all.

Miroku was knocked unconscious by the snake demon and Sango and Kirara were tied up in the sake demon's clutches. That's when he came and chopped off the demon's head. The snake demon died instantly. " Sango And Kirara go help that stupid wolf I'll be there shortly and Kagome watch Miroku okay" Inuyasha said and then he jumped in the lake. " What could he be doing?" Kagome asked Sango. " I don't know but we better do what he said it's the only logical thing to do right know" Sango replied worryingly. Then went off to help Kouga with the thunder brothers. Mean while Inuyasha was swimming to the bottom of the lake to retrieve his sword Yura had thrown in the water. As soon as he saw his sword, he grabbed the sword and he swam to the top to get air. "I can't be leave I'm going to help that stupid wolf, but I am not going to let him get the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha said as he swam to the shore. As soon as he got out of the lake he heard Kagome call him. " Inuyasha you got to help them there both in real trouble." Kagome yelled to him. As soon as he heard this he went to go help Sango and Kouga.

When Inuyasha got there he found Sango trapped in between boulders and a very tired badly hurt Kouga. " You need help don't you, you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha said smirking. "What makes you think that you can do any better than me huh" Kouga replied. " Well first I already fought them and killed them" Inuyasha added. Then suddenly a huge lighting bolt came out of the sky from nowhere. Fortunately Inuyasha saw this coming and dodge it with Kouga right behind him. "Still sharp as ever Inuyasha, but I know your one weakness." Hiten said as he pointed to his brother who now held a still unconscious Miroku and Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Hiten just laughed at him " You still have your same weakness don't ya. Now hand over the scared jewel shards and she will live." He said laughing again. Inuyasha was still looking up stunned by the predicament he was in. " Inuyasha don't listen to him just kill him." Kagome said. "Kagome are you an idiot if I attack you and Miroku will get killed" Inuyasha said in defense. " I don't care just attack " Kagome yelled back. Just then Miroku woke up and saw where he was. He figured out what had happened. Then Miroku pulled out a soul holding scroll and stuck it right on Matens face. Maten froze and the cloud they were on popped right from under them and they fell. Miroku killed Maten right after they landed. Hiten got distracted with this and when he looked away Inuyasha used his wind scar to kill Hiten in one swoop of his sword. As soon as Hiten was dead Inuyasha went straight to Kagome. "Kagome are you all right." Yeah I'm fine, But what about Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kouga." Kagome said in return. "I think there fine. Kagome go pick up the sacred jewel shards. I'll be with you in a minuet."

Kagome got the jewel shards and Inuyasha took Sango out of the boulders. Kagome bandaged everyone up after word. Kouga had to stay with Inuyasha and the group for 2 days before he was able to get up and leave. Sango had to lie down for 5 days before she could move. Miroku and Kagome were not hurt so they helped with the injuries. Inuyasha was not hurt much so he just sat down and rested until Shippo bugged him. They rested for a week then continued on their mission to hunt down and destory Naraku.

* * *

YAY! other story finished! Remember to R&R! Flames WILL be mocked! 


End file.
